


Alive

by EnchantedPixie495



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Horcrux Hunting, One Shot, Promises, Running, Songfic, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedPixie495/pseuds/EnchantedPixie495
Summary: "I cannot promise much Hermione, but… I will try my best. We will turn this war around and win. If not for everyone… then at least… for you."Songfic in response to Harmony and Co.'s Lyrical Llama Challenge.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic was written for the Harmony & Co.'s Lyric Llama Challenge! It was inspired by the lyrics from the song 'Never Too Late' by 'Three Days Grace'. I claim no ownership of the song; I only used it as inspiration.
> 
> **~oOo~**
> 
> _"Now and again we try to just stay alive,_
> 
> _Maybe we'll turn it all around_
> 
> _'Cause it's not too late,_
> 
> _It's never too late."_
> 
> **~oOo~**

Harry grits his teeth as he ran through the forest, the moonlight illuminating the way. The wind howls; the trees swaying in return, crackling and thrashing around him. The branches continuously tried to trip him as he ran past. For once he was glad that he was wearing glasses, for he was sure that without them, he would have been blinded from the number of times he was smacked in the face by the swaying trees. Ignoring the scratches on his person and the leaves in his hair, he ran. If it were any other circumstance, he would have stopped to heal his wounds or mended his clothes.

But frankly, he does not care for all that. There was no time. He knew that if he were to stop for one second, _they_ will catch up to him.

Hearing the thundering behind him, he pushed his body forward, urging his tired legs to support him for just a little while longer. He knew that he did something stupid, but frankly, it was something that had to be done. Hermione begged him not to go out alone for fear of his capture, but he assured her that he was only going to go procure some water from the nearby stream and come back. It hurt to lie to her, sure, but it was something that had to be done even if Hermione did not agree with him.

It was reckless of him to do this by himself, but he didn't want to risk Hermione's safety. Knowing that someone had to stay in the tent for the other to find it, coupled with Ron's absence... well. It was rather obvious what had to be done.

As he ran through the forest, he can finally see a break between the trees. In the distance, he can spot the tent in the middle of the clearing, glad that he thought to take the amulet with him. He was sure if weren't for the ruins inscribed on the surface of the stone wrapped around his wrist, he would have been unable to find the tent.

Seeing the ward lines shimmering in the dark, he quickly passed through them, just in time to see a trio of scruffy men running into the clearing. They blinked, their eyes roaming across the field, a confused look adorning their faces. Though he was sure they weren't able to hear him, he can hear them clearly.

"Did we somehow miss him?" one said, peering through the forest edge.

Another grunted, "No you idiot, I am sure he is here somewhere."

"Then what are we waiting for?" the last one grumbled, as he started walking back through the forest trees. "Comb the area. He must be somewhere nearby."

The other two men nodded and walked back through the trees, unaware that their target was in front of them the whole time.

Heart still pounding fiercely in his chest although the danger has passed, he gripped his wand and turned his back, bolting into the expansive space inside, quickly closing the flap of the tent shut. He did not know how long he stood there, clenching his fist against his heart. All that passed through the forefront of his mind was the knowledge he gained from his excursion and the danger he saw himself in because of that.

And all that because of a bloody word.

"Harry?" a soft voice said, slowly pulling him out of the haze he was in. "Are you okay? What… what happened out there?"

Hearing the oh-so-familiar voice, he smiled and turned around, his body finally allowing himself to relax the moment he set his eyes on the person behind him. Standing there with wide amber eyes and a mane of bushy brown hair, Hermione stood before him, a fuzzy blanket draped across her shoulders. Seeing the concerned and worried look etched on his best friend's face, he softly smiled - though when he tried to make himself move towards her he winced from the pain.

Hermione, seeing that, quickly moved forward and removed the blanket from her shoulders, covering him with it; her ambient heat warming him somewhat. Seeing the various cuts and scratches on his exposed skin, she narrowed her eyes. Although she wanted to know what happened outside, it wasn't the priority now. Placing a hand around his waist, she gently led him towards one of the sofas in the middle of the expansive area.

The adrenaline that coursed through his body has long since run its course, leaving Harry with aches and pains in places he never felt before. He had been running for a long time, desperate to lose his persistent shadows. Thankfully, he had managed to reach the tent before his body gave up on him, for who knows what would have happened if he weren't able to find the tent in time. Plopping himself on one sofa, he closed his eyes, his body starting to ache from the various scratches the littered it.

He did not know how long he sat there, trying to make himself relax, but when he heard a set of footsteps coming closer, he opened one of his eyes. Seeing Hermione standing there, holding one of her first aid kits with that look on her face, he knew what he had to do.

Smiling grimly, he gingerly took off his shirt, wincing when it aggravated some of his injuries. Throwing the ruined shirt aside, he stared ahead as he tried his best to ignore Hermione's stare. He knew it wasn't a pretty sight. Sure, he had been adequately protected from nature when he ventured outside, but even he knew that it wasn't enough.

Hermione winced when she saw the state of his torso. Sure, he was covered when he entered, but seeing the multiple lacerations… She gulped as she started working on his wounds, a comfortable silence settling between them.

Though the silence stretched, Hermione cannot help but inquire. "Harry," Hermione asked, "What exactly happened out there?"

Harry sighed as he ruffled his hair, casting a side-eyed look at Hermione. He knew what Hermione's reaction will be… and the last thing he wants is to face it. "Well…" he tentatively said, "I… accidentally said his name."

"His name?" Hermione asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Who's name…? Wait. Don't tell me—"

Harry winced.

That reaction was enough for her to connect the dots. Hermione stood up, hair standing on end. She knew what he meant. They have discussed repeating the conversation they had before they were almost caught directly after Bill's wedding. All in an attempt to figure out what triggered those Death Eaters to come after them.

Ron and Harry were adamant to try it out, but she vehemently refused, stating it was too dangerous to do so in the current climate – they had too much to lose. They eventually backed down, and the topic was never brought back again. And seeing how the trio became a duo, well… She thought that that was it.

Apparently she was wrong.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Hermione exclaimed, pacing. "Didn't we already agree to not try to do that?! It is too dangerous for you to just recklessly act without thinking, and—"

"I know," Harry said, carefully standing up. He winced somewhat as his newly repaired skin stretched. "But it was something that had to be done."

Walking forward towards Hermione, his eyes roamed across her face. His eyes softened as he took in the sight before him, from the slight creases on her forehead to her glistening amber eyes. He smiled softly as he walked towards her, "I know it was stupid of me, but it was something that had to be checked. We weren't sure what the trigger was before but now… we know. Isn't that good enough of a reason?"

Hermione stood there and looked defiantly up into Harry's green eyes. As much as she wanted to try to refute him, she cannot help but see the logic behind his actions. To guess the reason of something versus knowing the reason is completely different. Though… for Harry to decide to risk himself for the sake of such a clarification… it was worrying. Added to the fact that he did so without her knowledge…

"Will you promise me not to run off alone again?" She blurted out.

Seeing some confusion creeping on to his face, she stammered." Just…" She bit her lip when she saw his intense gaze boring down at her. Breaking the eye contact, she gulped. "I don't..."

Harry smiled and without a word hugged her to his chest. Smelling her soft vanilla scent, he smiled and nodded, feeling the girl noticeably relax against him.

Lulled by the comfort surrounding her, she melted into his chest, relaxing at the sound of the steady beat thumping against her ear. "But still…" she mumbled, voice slightly muffled, "Just… can you promise me something?"

Harry blinked and pulled away, looking down on Hermione. "I cannot promise much…"

"I know Harry… not in these circumstances. But," she resolutely looked up, "Can you promise me that no matter what happens, you will try your best to stay alive?"

Harry softly smiled down at the girl in his arms. "I cannot promise much Hermione, but… I will try my best. We will turn this war around and win. If not for everyone… then at least… for you. And if that means staying alive till this conflicts over... then so be it."

Hermoine nodded, burrowing her face deeper into Harry's chest. With a sigh, she was content just to stand there, until an errant thought passed through her mind.

"Just so you know," Hermione said, her lips tilted into a smile, "If you dare leave like that again without telling me... I will hex you so badly you won't be able to move for a while."

Harry laughed even as a shiver crawled up his spine. Guiding the girl back to the sofa, cuddling her, he sighed. "Alright alright... I promise to tell you next time."

Hermione huffed as she closed her eyes, smiling all the while. "You better..."


End file.
